voice of Heart
by midorikawa17
Summary: Ummm... Read to find out (hehe)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Salju turun dengan lebatnya dan jalanan terlihat sepi. Tentu saja ini merupakan hal yang wajar. Di hari dimana salju menutupi hampir semua jalan, orang-orang tentu lebih memilih meminum coklat panas dirumah mereka masing-masing daripada jalan-jalan keluar.

Yah orang-orang... Kecuali beberapa anak kecil di taman kota yang tengah sibuk bermain perang bola salju dan para gelandangan yang tengah mencari tempat hangat untuk berlindung, dan juga... seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di salah satu kursi ditaman itu.

Wajahnya tampak sangat depresi. Dia menghela napas sambil memandangi sebuah foto ditangannya. Ekspresinya menjadi semakin gelap setiap dia menatap gadis yang berada di foto itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas sekali lagi, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya yang berwarna violet menatap ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu.

Dia menutup matanya dan mulai mengingat hal-hal yang baginya seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin.

* * *

_"Kira! Kalau kau tidak cepat, kita akan dapat tempat dibelakang!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang._

_" Tung...tunggu! Ummm.. hey, Cagali, apa aku harus menemanimu ke konser Lacus Clyne? Kau tau... aku tidak benar-benar ingin pergi kan?" Balas Kira dengan wajah yang menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi karena dia memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan musik. _

_Bahkan meski mendapatkan tiket konser penyanyi besar seperti Lacus Clyne pun sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia. Dia lebih memilih diam dirumah dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya daripada mendengarkan nyanyian tidak jelas dari penyanyi yang bahkan tidak dia kenal._

_"Yang benar saja, Kira! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih normal seperti orang-orang lain? Kau tau betapa sulitnya mendapatkan tiket ini? Kau tau berapa ratus orang yang menangis karena kehabisan tiket ini? Seharusnya kau senang dan bangga karena akan melihat Lacus Clyne secara LIVE!" Marah Cagali dengan kesal._

_Tanpa ada keinginan melawan, Kira menghela napas dan mengikuti Cagali. Setelah 17 tahun menjadi saudara Cagali, dia tau bahwa beragumen dengan Cagali adalah hal yang sia-sia. _

_Cagali adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah dia kenal. Dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menang dalam sebuah argumen dan Kira sangat tahu, tidak ada gunanya beragumen dengan orang yang super keras kepala seperti itu. Dia hanya akan mendapatkan lelah dan kekalahan yang menyedihkan._

_Setelah duduk di taksi selama 30 menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat konser._

_Dengan wajah tidak bersemangat, Kira mengamati betapa ramainya orang yang datang ke konser ini. _

_'Wajar saja karena Lacus adalah penyanyi terkenal yang mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik. Bahkan meski suaranya tidak bagus pun, orang-orang tetap akan datang menontonnya.' Pikir Kira begitu melihat poster Lacus Clyne yang dipajang di depan pintu masuk._

_"Wah..? Apa akhirnya kau merasa tertarik dengan Lacus?"_

_"Hmm? Yah, dia cantik tapi belum tentu suaranya sebagus wajahnya.."_

_"Kau tahu, Kira? Suatu saat kau akan dibunuh oleh fans Lacus Clyne... mungkin oleh Meer?"_

_"Kau tahu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa pria tergila-gila dengan Lacus Clyne, tapi... kenapa kalian begitu tertarik dengan dirinya? Apalagi Meer! Dia selalu marah setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang Lacus Clyne!"_

_"Kau mengatakan itu karena belum pernah mendengar lagunya, bahkan seorang yang tidak tertarik dengan musik sepertimu pun, pasti akan mengerti setelah mendengarkan nyanyiannya.."_

_"...yah, kita lihat saja nanti..."_

_Memasuki gedung konser, Kira merasa semakin sesak. Dia paling benci berada di keramaian seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Cagali, dia pasti akan langsung pulang detik itu juga._

_"Ayo Kira! Kita harus bisa maju lebih kedepan lagi!"_

_"Tidak...aku tidak yakin.."_

_"Ayolah! Meer menyuruhmu merekam konser ini kan? Kalau dibelakang kau tidak akan bisa merekam apa-apa"_

_"...haaaaa.. baiklah.."_

_Dengan terpaksa Kira berusaha menyelip diantara orang-orang ramai didepannya. Kalau bukan karena Meer, dia pasti akan berdiri di sudut ruangan di tempat yang benar-benar sepi._

_Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Meer sangat terobsesi dengan gadis ini. Bahkan sampai rela mengantri tiket konser semalaman penuh. Berkat itu dia sakit dan Kira terpaksa menggantikannya datang ke konser ini._

_Mengingat itu semua, membuatnya merasa kesal. Seandainya saja Meer bukanlah temannya. Dia pasti sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan konser bodoh ini. 'Bahkan sampai sakit segala... Meer kau... benar-benar bodoh...' pikir Kira begitu dia berhasil mencapai depan panggung._

_Kira segera mempersiapkan kameranya untuk merekam, sebelum akhirnya ditegur oleh seorang security yang mengenakan jas hitam._

_"Maaf, dilarang memotret maupun merekam konser ini. Mohon simpan kembali kamera anda" ujar security itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kira._

_"Apa-apaan itu!? Memangnya ini bioskop? Seberapa hebat Lacus Clyne ini!? Hey Ca...gali...?" Kira yang tengah kesal tiba-tiba saja terdiam kaget begitu menyadari bahwa Cagali terpisah darinya._

_Sekarang dia merasa benar-benar bodoh. 'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan disini...' pikirnya._

_Tiba-tiba saja, semua lampu dalam ruangan itu padam dan sebuah lampu sorot menyala di tengah panggung. Alunan musik mulai terdengar dan dari bawah panggung, Lacus Clyne akhirnya muncul dibawah sorotan lampu panggung itu dan mulai menyanyi dengan suara yang indah_

_Kira lumayan kaget dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lacus. 'Heee.. jadi ini lagu yang biasa Meer nyanyikan? Suara mereka lumayan mirip... tapi.. ada sesuatu yang aneh...' pikir Kira sambil bengong memandang Lacus Clyne._

_Kekesalannya mulai menghilang, namun sekarang dia malah merasa penasaran. Ada sesuatu dari Lacus Clyne yang membuatnya penasaran._

_Kira terus merasa pensaran selama konser berlangsung dan dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas perasaan anehnya itu. Hingga akhirnya, Lacus menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya dan konser pun berakhir._

_"...ra! Kira!?"_

_"Huh? Cagali... apa kita sudah sampai?"_

_"Ya, kita sampai... tumben sekali kau melamun begitu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

_"... bukan urusanmu..."_

_"Hey! Apa kau masih badmood gara-gara tadi? Kau ini aneh sekali! Kau baru saja menonton konser Lacus Clyne dan kau tidak merasakan apapun? Lacus Clyne mungkin akan menangis mengetahui hal ini..."_

_"... konsernya tidak buruk..."_

_"Cuma itu komentarmu? Kira, kau ini benar-benar datar ya? Ini pertama kalinya Lacus konser di kota ini dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi kedua kalinya!"_

_"Ya, ya.. bayar saja taksinya.. aku keluar.."_

_"Kira!"_

_Kira keluar meninggalkan Cagali yang terlihat masih sangat kesal bersama supir taksi yang juga terlihat kesal karena Cagali yang tidak bayar-bayar._

_Kira segera masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur. Dia terlalu lelah hari ini untuk mendengarkan omelan-omelan Cagali. Dia hanya ingin tidur dan bangun pagi untuk sekolah besok._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Gundam SEED/destiny is belong to SUNRISE, BANDAI, ETC **(sorry for not displaying this previously)

So here, uuuhhh... 2nd chapter.. hehe..he? please.. don't stare like that...I'm sorry I'm a freak! ,

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Apakah lebih baik seperti ini?"_

_"...yah.. kurasa..."_

_"Menurutmu ini akan berhasil?"_

_"...kurasa..."_

_"Baiklah, terima kasih Kira!"_

_ Gadis berambut pink itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Kira yang tengah merasa tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi._

_Seminggu yang lalu dia baru saja menonton konser gadis berambut merah muda itu dan sekarang, dia menjadi teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan masih ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Cagali padanya._

_ 'Ini pertama kalinya Lacus konser di kota ini dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi kedua kalinya!'_

_Dan sekarang, Lacus Clyne baru saja berada didepannya dan berbicara dengannya._

_Dia masih tidak bisa percaya, penyanyi terkenal Lacus Clyne menjadi murid pindahan di sekolahnya. Apalagi sampai sekelas dengannya dan duduk disebelahnya._

_Bahkan meskipun Kira tidak tertarik dengan penyanyi terkenal sekalipun, dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis cantik membuatnya gugup._

_"Heeeee... apa akhirnya kau merasakan cinta?"_

_Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Kira dan membuatnya terkejut._

_"Ca..Cagali? Itu tidak benar! Dia hanya meminta bantuanku!"_

_"...yah.. aku percaya.. daripada itu, Flay menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu"_

_"F-flay Allster? Kupikir dia marah padaku? Dan.. apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Jelas-jelas itu ekspresi yang menunjukkan keraguan.."_

_"Tidak, ini ekspresiku saat percaya pada orang.. dan entahlah soal Flay.. kau tahu, aku membencinya! Jadi aku tidak peduli tentang dirinya! Kau juga harus segera sadar dan menjauh darinya!"_

_"Cagali!"_

_"...apa? Aku hanya berkata dengan jujur saja! Kau tahu dia itu seorang player? Dan lagi kau masih saja tertipu.."_

_"Itu karena kau tidak mengenal dia dengan baik.."_

_"...terserah saja, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Meer, tolong beritahu Caridad-san!"_

_"Ah! C-cagali!"_

_Cagali pergi sebelum Kira sempat mengatakan apa pun. Kira pun menghela napas sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas._

_Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi antara Flay dan Cagali. Mereka dulu adalah sahabat baik yang sangat dekat dan begitu SMA semuanya berubah begitu saja._

_Saat tengah berpikir tentang bermacam-macam hal, Kira kaget begitu memasuki kelas dan menemukan kelasnya sedang dalam keadaan rusuh. Kerusuhan ini telah terjadi sejak kemarin. Pertengkaran tidak penting antara murid-murid yang penyebabnya adalah seorang bintang terkenal cantik, Lacus Clyne._

_Sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah ini, Lacus berhasil membuat kelasnya terbagi menjadi 2 grup. Yaitu, grup fans club Lacus dan juga grup anti-fans Lacus._

_Anti-fans sering terjadi pada bintang-bintang terkenal. Namun kelihatannya Lacus Clyne baru pertama kali mendapatkan anti-fans sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah ini. Dia terlihat kebingungan menghadapi situasi di kelasnya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anti-fans di sekolah barunya meski orang-orang anti-fans tidak sebanyak fans-nya._

_Lacus merupakan penyanyi terkenal yang dijadikan sebagai 'role-model' di masyarakat karena selain karena lagu-lagunya yang memotivasi orang untuk hidup lebih baik, Lacus bisa dibilang sosok yang hampir mendekati sempurna._

_Lacus baik, polos dan feminim. Selama 5 tahun menjadi penyanyi, tidak sekalipun ada rumor buruk tentangnya. Malah sebaliknya, dia dikenal sebagai seorang yang mempunyai 'angel personality'. Itu sebabnya, keadaan seperti ini membuatnya sangat bingung._

_"Teman-teman... kumohon... hentikan.." ucap Lacus yang berusaha keras menenangkan keadaan kelas. Namun tidak seorang murid pun yang mendengarkannya, seolah suaranya tidak mencapai mereka. Kedua kelompok tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berdebat._

_Sesaat Lacus menunjukkan wajah bingung dan sedih, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menutup matanya, menarik napas panjang dan dengan tenangnya mulai bernyanyi._

_ Nyanyiannya berhasil membuat kelas menjadi senyap. Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Lacus yang menyanyi di tengah kelas. Kira sendiri terdiam dan menatap Lacus dengan wajah takjub._

_Lagunya terdengar sedih dan seolah menggambarkan keadaan kelasnya saat itu dan suara yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut sangatlah indah dan jelas._

_Pada akhir lagunya, Lacus tersenyum lembut kepada anti-fans yang terdiam menatapnya._

_"Karen, Lucy, Anna, Ryan, Taylor, Greg, dan Rita... bisakah.. kita berteman?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut. Ketujuh orang itu terdiam dan menunduk. Setelah diam yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka mengangguk pelan._

_Lacus tersenyum senang kearah mereka. "Benarkah? Aku senang sekali, kalian mau berteman denganku..!" Teriaknya sambil lompat memeluk mereka bertujuh._

_Anggota kelas lainnya yang merupakan pendukung Lacus tersenyum lega untuk Lacus sambil diam-diam merasa iri terhadap ketujuh orang yang dipeluk olehnya._

_"Kami juga minta maaf karena telah keterlaluan... padahal kau baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini..." ucap salah satu dari ketujuh orang itu. _

_"__Tidak masalah.. yang penting saat ini kita berteman..." balas Lacus sambil tersenyum lebar ke mereka._

_Kira yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu dari belakang sekali lagi merasa takjub._

_'Tanpa perlu bantuanku pun, dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya...' pikirnya mengingat baru beberapa saat yang lalu, Lacus meminta saran darinya untuk bisa berteman dengan orang-orang di kelas._

_Menyadari keberadaan Kira, Lacus tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Senyum itu membuat Kira gugup dan pipinya memerah karena malu. Kira segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa berani menatap mata Lacus._

* * *

"...ra! Kira! Bangun!"

"La...cus...?"

"...ya ampun, Kira! Kalau kau tidur ditempat seperti ini, kau bisa masuk angin..."

"...Meer? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu juga pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"..."

"Kau pikir ini yang Lacus-san inginkan?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini, Kira!"

"..."

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, tapi kuharap kau tidak terus-terusan depresi seperti ini! Kau membuat Cagali sangat khawatir!"

"..."

"Kira!"

"Lalu..!"

"..!"

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau tidak begini.. aku malah semakin kacau... aku butuh.. sedikit waktu lagi..."

"...Kira..."

"Pergilah Meer... aku sedang tidak ingin... melihatmu..."

"...kira... aku... maaf..."

Kira segera mengangkat wajahnya begitu gadis berambut merah muda itu meninggalkannya. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Dia benci bagaimana Meer memiliki suara yang sama dengan Lacus, dia benci bagaimana Meer merubah wajahnya menjadi seperti Lacus, dia benci terhadap apa yang telah Meer lakukan terhadap Lacus, dia benci semua itu tapi yang paling membuatnya benci adalah bagaimana dia dengan gampangnya memaafkan itu semua dan melupakannya. Bagaimana dia sangat ingin membalas berkali-kali lipat lebih parah, namun tidak tega.

'Tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa.. Lacus pasti akan mengatakan itu padaku...' pikirnya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Kira berdiri dari bangku taman. "Saljunya... berhenti..." bisiknya dengan suara yang pelan sambil menatap ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu.

Dia melirik ke jam tangannya dan sambil menghela napas pelan dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

[...]

**maafkan aku! **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya makin aneh.. maaf kalo ada salah pengejaan.. maaf saya terlahir T.T**

**Chapter berikutnya akan saya update lebih cepat dan saya akan sangaaaat berterima kasih kalo di kasi review atau saran.**

**Keep reading, 'kay? Don't leave me pleaseee TT_TT**


End file.
